clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quest for Yilk
The Quest for Yilk was a mission the Hochstadt Gang took to go and find their long lost Grandfather/Father: Yilk. Prologue For Years, Yilk Hochstadt had dissappeared from the face of the Earth. No one knew where he went, and everyone was convinced that he had died. They placed a tombstone in the Mountains of CP just because they thought it would be the right thing to do. Alas! Not everything you hear is always true...... ---- Now, we had left off on our story with Fisch Hochstadt finishing his mission finding the Jade Puffle. In that time afterwards, Fisch had gotten in touch with several other family members, like Jock Hochstadt, Clovis, and Corai. They have endured some adventures with each other, most notably the Great Snowzerland War II. Do you remeber the The Journey of Fisch? Just recently, several of some USA officers looked at Fisch's Story, and had declared that Fisch was an Illegal Immigrant, while others have contradicted that Fisch is a Refugee....fleeing from Snoss Torture. Anyways, the memory of Yilk comes back to Fisch's mind once again. Chapter 1:Old Beliefs Inside the King's Royal Palace in Frostize, Fisch barged through the door of the King's elegant Throne Room. King Charles Olave of the Viking Empire was sitting on his decorated throne. Next to him was the MegaBishop - Jock Hochstadt also sitting on a smaller throne nearby the king. Clovis was entertaining the King nearby as well. Fisch ran toward the king, and bowed at his feet. "Oh King, I am sorry I am late!" Fisch Stammered. "Do not Worry! Let's Begin, shall we?" "Yes Sire." "I know that many call you a 'Illegal Immigrant', but I consider you a Refugee. I will offer you protection, as long as you sign this contract." "What does it state?" "This will state that you are safe from the clutches of Snowzerland. You will be watched over by our Government. Sadly, you cant become a citizen, so this contract is the best we can give to you." "What are the Drawbacks?" "There is only one. You have to pay monthly taxes to us to maintain your protection." "Ok, I will sign..." Before the King could give Fisch the paper, Jock interrupted. "Fisch, I have a question." "Yes?" "I have been wondering....who was my father, my real father, or your Grandfather? I think his name was...Yilk. Yes! Him! Who was he?" Fisch hesitated, then sighed. "Yilk.....was the son of Dr. Frank Hochstadt - A mad scientist. Like you, Yilk never knew his father, but he lived a great life. He was on Club Penguin's Legislature. He lived a happy life....until he suddenly dissapeared. Many had tried to search for him, but all they found was their clothes. They Presumed him dead. Others have claimed that they saw him uncontrollaby cussing at people. It was not like himself, the had claimed, and then he was gone." "Isn't he on Ban Island, Then?" "No. I have checked their records. Yilk was there for some time, but then he was moved to another place...unknown. I believe that he had died." Jock looked downcast, and was in great grief. The King looked very concerned for him. Even Clovis had stopped his entertaining and joined that moment of silence. Then, Jock broke out, crying because he couldn't take the pain.... "Oh Why?!? Oh Why?!? Why must I suffer?!?" He broke into tears again.....but then, a Flash occured. A figure had appeared into the room! It was Avatar Roku! Jock stopped crying, and Fisch went towards the Avatar. "Roku! Long time no see! How's life?" "Very good. I bring you all good news! Yilk is Alive; He never Died!" Shock wiped across the faces of everyone in the room. "He is in a jail, somewhere in Hackzon Valley. It is top secret...and only one person knows where it is." "Who? Who is it?" "...Bugzy." Roku Dissappeared. Jock sunk back into his chair, dissapointed. Fisch saw his action. "We ARE going to find Yilk. Don't lose hope!" The King stepped in. "I will also make a Decree that Yilk shall be bailed out of Prison. Take this Decree to the jail warden. He should let him go." Fisch: "Thank you. We will need every bit of help. I shall invite Corai to help us. Everyone: Prepare for our departure to Las Puffles- where Bugzy is currently at. See you Tomorrow!" Fisch left the room. Everyone was still flabbergasted from the news. Little did anyone know that Austin8310 had overheard the whole conversation behind a pillar, and now secretly exited the palace, ready to tell his master the news. Chapter 2: Oh No You Didn't! Austin later flew to Zurich that same day. He took a taxi and headed toward the Keukenhof Castle. He found Swiss Ninja with his guest, Akbaboy, in his private Library. Austin: "Swiss, I bring you incredible news!" "Weren't you to be spying on the King of the Viking Empire like I asked you???" "Yes, but I had overheard something incredible!" "I hope this news is good!" "Oh yes, it is! Your Grandfather, Yilk, is Alive!" Swiss Ninja's Eyes grew wide. He grew angry, stood up, and took out his dagger. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!" "It's True! I am not lying! Please! It was Avatar Roku who announced it! Yilk is being held in a prison somewhere in Hackzon Valley! Fisch and Jock are going to try and find him. Careful with that dagger!" Swiss put his dagger away and laughed. Confused, Akbaboy cut in. "Why are they going to find a criminal? Isn't that wrong?" No, I think that Fisch and Jock believe that Yilk is innocent. I kind of believe that too, actually. Besides, the King approved of it." Swiss glared at Austin again. Akbaboy: I am gonna leave and not go to find Yucky or whatever that thingamajig's name is. You two are on your own. Swiss: "Don't you know what this means? One more penguin to learn the Senesei State! His Sensei State would be the most powerful because he is the closest related to Sensei Hung than i am! He Must Be Captured!" Austin looked at Swiss. Austin: "We all know that Fisch is going to stop us before we can get to the old man. No problem though, he's just...well..." Swiss: "I know how to take care of him." Austin giggled. Swiss: "We shall leave for Las Puffles in a few days. Get some rest." ---- A PSA Agent had also overseen the conversation, and reached South Pole City on the same day as well. He passed the information eventually to Director Benny. Benny summoned the Troublesome Trio to his office. The three of them listened to Benny's Directions without hesitation. "I want you to follow the Hochstadt Gang and Swiss Ninja's Party. They are doing something suspicious: trying to free a prisoner who is their relative. I want you to stop both parties from taking the prisoner. Is that understood?" "Yes." They walked out of the office, already planning. Chapter 3:Luck be a Lady.....Tonight! It was a cheerful morning in Frostize already, with golden sunlight, bustling penguins, and the smells of scrumptious breakfast foods. Fisch was eating his breakfast at the hotel's resteraunt with Corai, who arrived last night. Corai: "So we are off to find our Grandfather?" "Yup." "I didn't know he was still around." "Well, hurry up eating. We will meet Jock at the palace." "Where's our first destination?" "Las Puffles. Bugzy is there, and only he knows the asylum of which Yilk is being held in." Corai was silent, and continued to eat his breakfast. ---- Fisch and Corai arrived at Royal Palace a half an hour later. Jock and the King were waiting for them, with a car. The arrivals greeted the king and megabishop. King:"I present to you a Car, of which you will ride on your journey." Corai:"Oooh! Cool!" Fisch: "Wonderful. Thank you O King!" King: "Farewell, Children." Jock:"I am a bit more familiar with the area, so I'll drive." Fisch: "Ok, I will sit in the passenger seat so I can Navigate. Corai:"Awwwww! I have to sit in the Back!" Jock:"Maybe next time, Corai..." Everyone went into the sleek AMW, blared the radio, and headed on the highway to Las Puffles. ---- The Three Penguins enjoyed the scenery of the Viking Empire as they drove along. They passed by several Villages, small towns and cities....all painted in those beautiful Igtaliagne styles. It was soon 1:30, and the three were getting real hungry for some lunch. Their stomach growled in unison, and they all knew. They exited the Highway at the nearest exit and headed into a town. There was a resteraunt titled "Il Ristorante Vecchio Borgo", or in translation, The Old Village Resteraunt. They sat a table outside...which had a view of the town. A waitor Immediately gave them menus, and they ordered their meals. While waiting for lunch, they watched the hustle and bustle of the town. Children Playing, Cars passing by....and three guys also sitting on a table across the Resteraunt Terrace all reading newspapers. Jock looked more closely at these three guys. The three strangers were strangely all facing him, but the newspapers covered their identity, so Jock couldn't tell who they were. Then, one of the strangers lowered his newspapers a little bit, and revealed that he was wearing a propellar hat. Jock Turned around in disbelief. He decided to not tell his friends of what he saw. The Three recieved their food, and hurried in a rush. They paid the bills, and went into the car. Jock could still see the three strangers facing them with the newspapers covering their identity....so Jock drove off trying to forget what he saw. ---- Driving the rest of the way was smooth sailing. There wasn't a whole lot of traffic, and the three arrived at 3:00. Jock had already made reservations to stay at Warmslates Bay during their stay. He rented two rooms. One room was for himself, while the other room was for Fisch and Corai. (Jock doesn't know Corai as well as Fisch does) Fisch was unpacking his things, when Corai ased: "Where in the city is Bugzy?" Fisch paused. "I didn't get that far into detail, so I don't really know." "So you are saying that we came here for Nothing?" "Well, no, but all we need to do is to seach every Casino in the city. There aren't a lot." "I hope Bugzy is still here, Fisch!" "Dont worry, I will ask someone when we go down and check our own hotel's Casino." ---- Time: 7:30 P.M. Jock, Fisch, and Corai departed from their hotel's resteraunt in satisfaction, and were ready to search the slot machines for Bugzy. Sadly, their search was hopeless. No one could spot him. Fisch asked other penguins, but they just simply said: "I dont really know....so just relax! Play with me a game of Poker or two!" Fisch denied every offer. Finally, he gave up. As the three walked towards the exit....Fisch finally broke the silence. "It's Hoplesss. Bugzy is nowhere to be found...no one even knows where he is!" Suddenly, a voice from the shadows of the casino said, "I think I can help you." The three turned in his direction. This Stranger came out of the shadows and revealed himself to be a Red Puffle. He obviously had no owner, and was wearing a fedora. He took his fedora off, to fully reveal his identity. "The Name's Piper, Piper J. Cub. I think I can help find Bugzy." Chapter 4: Bugzy's Brawl Time: 9:30 PM In the casino of Bugzy's Second Gambling Hall and Saloon, Bugzy, the Underground PWN Mafia, and several others were playing an intense game of Go Fish. Bugzy's eyes darted across the table. He stared at the shortest player in the group. Bugzy: "Do Ya have a seven?" The player was silent...and didn't move. His cards covered his face. Then, the player slammed his cards down onto the table, revealing that it was Piper J. Cub. Piper jumped and tackled Bugzy, and the brawl began. Fisch and the others came out of their fighting spots to battle the PWN Mafia while Piper took on Bugzy. Then, after a lot of struggling, Piper got on top of Bugzy and pulled out a Snowball Pistol.....and shouted, "Where is Yilk??!!" "Don't know whatcha talkin' bout, man!" "Yilk! The Grandfather of Swiss Ninja and Fisch! The One that is in a secret Jail that only you know about!" "...uh heh, heh. Jail? dont have anythin' like that...I dont have anythin'! I neva heard of this jail!" Just then, Bugzy's hat fell off, and a map fell out of the hat. Piper:"A map?" Piper socked Bugzy in the eye and took the map. The map led directly to the desolate section of Hackzon Valley, where it stated that is where the Jail was. Piper:"Bingo! Here's the Key!" The others were still fighting the PWN mafia. Suddenly, Swiss Ninja, Austin, and an Army of War Bots came into the room. Fisch turned around. Swiss:"Did you miss Me?" He Chuckled. "Get em' boys! That Map is Ours!" The War Bots Charged, only to be stopped by Clovis, who jumped on them. Clovis: "It isn't nice to leave me back at Frostize, you know! Yilk is my grandfather, too!" Fisch: "Sorry!" Swiss Ninja pulled out a Snowbullet Gun. Swiss: "I'm through with messing around!!!" Swiss knew that Fisch could not be harmed from the gun, so he pointed the gun at a vulnerable Corai. Corai:"Please don't!" Swiss:"Well, give me the map to Yilk!" Corai:"Never!" Swiss:"Ha, Ha, Ha! Prepare to die!" Swiss loaded the Gun, but he never fired it....because Piper J. Cub had shot Swiss Ninja First - in the chest. Piper:"Ha! The Kaiser of Snowzerland was shot by a Puffle!" Jock:"A Special Aviator Puffle." Swiss collapsed to the ground. Austin rushed to his side as the Hochstadt Gang made their escape. ---- Fisch overlooked the map in his bedroom with Corai. Fisch: "Looks like the jail is in the Desolate Part of Hackzon Valley. Lucky for us that it is now open for tourists, or else we wouldn't have ever had gone." Corai: "Well, no tourist would ever go in that section, though." Fisch: True, but it is still in Hackzon, so the area is open to tourists. This place is super secret though, so no one will be able to find it so easily. This map should guide us to the entrance." Corai: "I hope you know what you are doing....." ---- Swiss Ninja woke up to find himself in the Hospital with Austin, 12yz12ab, and KingH10. 12yz12ab and KingH10 were in town and happened to hear about SN's Accident. 12yz: "KingH10 and I have decided to help you Capture Yilk before Fisch does." Swiss: "Thanks....ugh..." Swiss felt his chest to see that a bandage was wrapped around it. Austin: "You almost Died. The Bulled missed your heart by only a centimeter." Swiss: "Who shot me, anyways? I was so enraged that I didn't see it coming." Austin: "It was that Red Puffle, who just joined Fisch's Group. I've seen him before though. His name is Piper J. Cub, an ace puffle aviator who flies those custom puffle aircraft. I have also heard rumors of him able to fly regular aircraft, but I'm not sure if that's true." Swiss Muttered to himself in disgust. ---- In the nearby hotel of The PWN, The Troublesome Trio suddenly got a phonecall from Director Benny. Explorer: "Hello, Benny. Sad to say that Fisch has already obtained the Map to Yilk's Jail." Benny: "Nevermind that. I have decided that Yilk isn't a big deal. I have a much important task for you." HF: "Let me guess, you want us to go back to SPC?" Benny: "No. I want you to capture and Arrest Fisch." Barkjon: "What for? He didn't do anything wrong." Benny: "Yes, he did. According to record, he assaulted his niece, Bellina, and illegally immigrated to the USA. Snowzerland wants him back immeadiately. SN was just recently shot in the chest by one of the Hochstadt Gang Members. Arrest fisch at all costs. Good Bye." Explorer: "We better get a move on! We should set up a trap for Fisch in his Hotel's Lobby." TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Stories